


The proposal

by KerryAnne



Series: Leo and Raph's family [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: "First love", "Romance", "engagement", "full moon", "the beach", "true love", M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerryAnne/pseuds/KerryAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not spoilers and is when Raphael popped the question to Leo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The proposal

Raphael and Leo had been dating for two months and Raphael wanted to make things more permanent. He knew he was young, his fourteenth birthday was a couple months away, but he felt ready to make the next step. After all, he'd rationalised many times, in the wild our species are already parents at seven-years-old. I'm definitely ready, but is Leo? What if he says no?

At six p.m., on the evening of the tenth of March, Raphael went to Don's lab and said, "Don, can we talk?"  
"What about, Raph? I'm kind of busy."  
"Bout Leo," Raphael said, rubbing the back of his head nervously.  
"What about Leo?"  
"I-want..Damn, this ain't easy."  
"What do you want to do? Dump him?"  
"No," a horrified Raphael said. "I want ta ask him..."  
"Ask him what? Oh, you mean that question. You're a bit young, Raph, don't you think?"  
"No. Our species are way younger when they find a mate. I'm ready, so how do I do it?"  
"You ask him."  
"No, I mean how, like what can I do ta make it romantic?" Raphael blushed, clearly embarrassed.  
"What were your ideas?"  
"I was thinkin' 'bout a hot air balloon ride and askin' him up there. That way he can't avoid me and has ta answer."  
"Yes, but we're turtles, Raph. We can't walk up and say I want a hot air balloon ride."  
"Yeah, I know." Raphael's face fell. Then he said, "What 'bout a boat ride?"  
"None of us have a boat, Raph. Think again."  
"I'm outta ideas."  
"The beach is always pretty special, Raph. Why don't you and Leo have a romantic evening for two and go there?"  
"Don, yer a genius," Raphael said, his face lighting up.  
His brother laughed. "You're welcome, Raph. Do you have a ring?"  
"No. Shit."  
"Don't worry. Why don't you sneak out tonight at eight and buy a necklace? That'll work until you can get a ring."  
"I already got ideas for a design for the ring. Thanks, Don."

Raphael went to Splinter's bedroom and knocked on his door. "Come in," the old rat said. Going inside, Raphael saw his father sitting on his bed. "What is it, my son?" Splinter asked. "I want ta marry Leo," Raphael said nervously. "Can I have yer blessing ta ask him?"  
"But my child, you've only been together two months and you're still so young."  
Raphael gave him the same spiel he'd said to Don and added, "I love him, Dad. He makes me so happy. We're good together and I'm no longer so angry. Leo and I don't fight so much. I'm ready, Dad. Please."  
"Have you and Leonardo been intimate?"  
Raphael blushed and shuffled his feet. "Only kissin', touchin'. We ain't done anythin' else. I wanted ta wait until we got married. Leo said he did too."  
"I see. Then it's time for the talk. Sit down, my son."

An hour later, an extremely embarrassed Raphael left his father's bedroom. It had been painful listening to the old rat's lecture, but it had been worth it, because he'd gotten what he'd wanted. Raphael went to his bedroom, dug in his dresser and found his hidden stash of cash. He counted out six grand he'd been saving for a rainy day, and slipped it into his wallet. Then he donned his standard disguise of a trench coat and fedora. The other guys changed their disguises from time to time, but Raphael favoured this one, because it made him think of one of his favourite movie characters, Sam Spade. Slipping the wallet into his pocket, he adjusted his fedora and left his bedroom, praying that no one was around. He was lucky and managed to leave the lair undetected.

He walked the sewers for quite a while until he came to a manhole just under the jewellery store he'd selected. He went topside, shut off the alarms, gawking at the display cases until he came across a necklace he liked. Hmm. Maybe. Then his eyes fell on a blue sapphire eighteen carat white gold necklace. That's the one, he thought. Raphael picked the display case's lock with his sai, slapped down money on the counter and penned a short note in block letters. "Here's six grand for the necklace." Then he pocketed the necklace, reactivated the alarms and ducked down into the sewers.

Arriving back at the lair, Don and Mikey were watching TV, but Leo was nowhere to be seen. "Hey, where's Fearless, guys?" Raphael asked.  
"Did you get it?" Don said.

"Oh, the necklace," Mikey said.

"Shut up, knucklehead. Ya will ruin things," Raph said angrily."  
"Sorry, Raphie. But you did get it?"  
Raphael nodded. "Where is he?"  
"In his room."  
"Did he ask where I was?"  
"Yeah. We said you went to Casey's."  
"Cool. Thanks."

Raphael hurried to the kitchen and began preparing sandwiches and iced tea, placing them in a picnic hamper. He'd just finished when Leo entered the kitchen. "Back so soon from Casey's, Raph?" he said.  
"Uh huh. Twit forgot he and April had dinner plans. Did ya have dinner?"  
"I did and there's food for you in the oven if you're hungry."  
"Maybe later. Want ta go out? I packed sandwiches. We can go ta the beach. Sandy Hook is just under two hours away. We can swim, picnic and chat privately. And it's a full moon tonight."  
"Why not? I like the idea of us being alone. I'll change into something warmer."  
"Great. We'll take the van."

"Have fun," Don said, winking, as the lovers left and headed to the van. Raphael drove, his heart hammering in his chest. Please let Leo say yes.

Nearly two hours later, they arrived at Sandy Hook. No one else was around. Leo spread the picnic blanket out on the ground and they sat down. "it's so gorgeous tonight," he said, gazing at the full moon. "Ain't as awesome as ya," Raphael said. "I love ya, Leo."  
"And I love you too, Raph." They kissed deeply. Then pulling away, Raphael said, "Let's swim. Up to it? Last one in the ocean has ta clean the bathroom for a month." He quickly shed his clothes and started to run. "Oh, yeah?" Leo said, stripping and sprinting after him, but Raphael was quicker and got there first. "Hah. Guess I lose," Leo said.  
"Uh huh," Raphael said, swimming towards him and kissing his beak. "But ya gain me. Ya will always have me. Ya know that, right?"  
"You will always have my heart," Leo said, kissing him back passionately. They made out for a long time. Then between breaths, Leo said, "You're my first and only love, Raph."  
"Mine too. Man, I'm such a sap around ya, but that's how ya make me feel. Okay ta show my softer side. "  
Hey, want to race to that rock and back to shore?" Leo said, pointing to a rock in the distance."  
"Yer on."

They raced each other and this time Leo won and was first back to shore. He was towelling himself when Raphael appeared, dripping onto the blanket. Handing him a towel, Leo said, "You look extra sexy wet, you know that?"  
Raphael blushed. "Leo, ya..."  
"Oh, am I making you shy?" Leo teased, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his neck. "Didn't think you were the shy type."  
Raphael blushed again and said, "Ya know I am. Ya just wait until..."  
"Until what?"  
"Nothin'. Ya hungry?"  
"I could eat."  
The couple tucked into the sandwiches and chatted about plans they had for the rest of the week.

After their snack, they donned their gear and weapons just in case they ran into trouble. When Leo wasn't looking, Raphael slipped the boxed necklace into his obi. They walked for a long time and then Raphael said, "Stop and turn around."  
"What?"  
"Do as I ask and don't turn around until I say so."  
"Raph, what are you upto?"  
"Leo, just do it!"  
"All right," Leo said, turning around. "Wish you'd tell me what you're doing."

Raphael said nothing and got to work. When he was finished, he said, "Turn around." Then he sank to one knee and took out the necklace, his heart thumping.  
Leo turned around and his breath caught when he saw the giant heart in the sand with the message "Leo, I love ya so very much. Please make me the happiest turtle on earth and say ya will marry me? Raph." Then his eyes fell on Raphael and the most beautiful necklace he'd ever seen. "So," Raphael said. "What do ya say? I know we're young, Leo, but I love ya so very much and..."  
Leo got down to one knee, enveloped Raphael into a hug and said, tears shining in his eyes, "Yes. Yes. I will, Raph. Of course I will!" Their lips met in a searing kiss and they stayed that way for a long time. Then Raphael gently pulled away, tears of joy streaming down his cheeks. "Let's make it official," he said, placing the necklace around Leo's neck. "Now we're engaged."  
"Did you get Dad's blessing?"  
"Uh huh. Would ya have said yes if I hadn't?"  
"Yes. You're the most important person in my life, Raph, and you always will be. If Dad had said no, I'd have left with you and gone somewhere else."  
Raphael beamed. "I'm the luckiest guy alive and as long as I live I will do my best ta make ya happy, Leo."

They got to their feet and linked hands, walking back to their stuff and sitting down, still holding hands. "We only got a couple hours left before we have ta go home," Raphael said. "Let's make the most of it, Fearless." They spent the next few hours making out and enjoying the tranquil evening.

Just after two a.m., they headed home, getting back a little before four. Don was still up and watching TV. "Hey," he said, looking at his brothers.  
"Hey. We got somethin' ta tell ya," Raphael said seriously.  
"What?"  
"Me and Leo are gettin' married."  
"Really? That's fantastic news!" Don yelled, unable to stop himself. "I'm so happy. Group hug," he added, jumping up and hugging his brothers. "This is fantastic. Good on you guys."

"Hey, what's going on?" a sleepy Mikey said, entering the room."I was asleep and you woke me up. Why are you shouting, Don?"

The brothers disentangled themselves and Leo said, "Raph and I are tying the knot, Mikey. He asked me tonight."  
"Oh, wow. Really?" Mikey screeched, jumping up and down. "We're going to have a wedding! That necklace is so pretty." He rushed over to Leo and Raphael and bear hugged them. "Yay. This is so cool!"

Raphael quickly pulled away and said, "Shh. Ya will wake Dad. He's old and he needs his sleep."  
"So when?" Mikey demanded.  
"Leo and I were thinkin' 'bout the twenty-eighth of May."  
"Oh, I'm so excited. Can I be best man?"  
Raphael chuckled. "Yeah, but so's Don."  
"And what about the catering? And what to wear and do you have a ring?"  
"Whoa. Calm down, Mikey. There's plenty of time ta plan."  
"Time flies, Raph. We need to talk."  
"And we will, but Leo and I want ta enjoy this moment. Ready, Leo? Let's go ta bed."  
"I'm ready," Leo said, taking his hand. "Goodnight, guys."

"Bet you there'll be a baby soon," Mikey said. "Can I name them? I like the name Michelle. And if a boy, Mikey junior."  
Raphael glared at him. "No! I ain't namin' my kid Mikey or Michelle. Shut it, knucklehead, or my fist will do it for ya."  
"Now, now, Raphie. Be nice. You just got engaged!"  
"I'll show ya nice," Raphael said, moving towards him. "And don't call me Raphie!" Mikey ran off to his bedroom, shrieking all the way about the wedding.

"Some things never change," Don said, and chuckled. "Congrats, guys. You really are a perfect pair. Be happy. A love like yours is rare."  
"We will be," Leo said, looking into Raphael's golden eyes. "Come, Raph."

The couple went to Leo's bedroom, undressed, got into bed and snuggled up to each other. Raphael's head rested on Leo's plastron and he was holding his hand. "Thank ya for agreein' ta marryin' me, Leo," he said.  
"Thank you for asking. I love you so very much, Raph, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."  
"Love ya too, Fearless. Think we'll have kids?"  
"You're capable of bearing a child, so we might."  
"Four would be nice."  
"I agree, but not for a long time. I want you all to myself."  
They chatted a little. Then Leo fell asleep. Raphael watched him sleep and thought, we're goin' ta have the most amazin' life. Me and Leo. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect mate and if our first kid's a boy, I want him ta be called Leo, because I know he'll be perfect just like my mate. Smiling at the thought, Raphael drifted off to sleep, his head still resting on Leo's plastron and his hand still entwined with Leo's.

**Author's Note:**

> A love like theirs is so rare.


End file.
